Фелисити Джонс
|место рождения=Бирмингем, Уэст-Мидлендс, Великобритания |дата смерти= |место смерти= |гражданство= |национальность= Англичанка |место жительства= |профессия=Актриса |годы активности= |пол= |рост= |цвет волос= |цвет глаз= |imdb= |ЗВ=«Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории» |роли=Джин Эрсо |озвучивал=*«Звёздные войны: Силы судьбы» * |другое=*«Теория всего» *«Правдивая история» *«Инферно» }} Фелисити Роуз Хедли Джонс ( ) — британская актриса. Исполнила роль Джин Эрсо в самостоятельном кинофильме «Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории», вышедшем 16 декабря 2016 года, и озвучила этого персонажа в анимационном сериале «Звёздные войны: Силы судьбы». За роль Джейн Хокинг в фильме «Теория всего» была номинирована на премию «Оскар». Биография Фелисити Джонс родилась 17 октября 1983 года в английском городе Бирмингем. Её мать Джулия Хедли работала в сфере рекламы, а отец Гарет Джонс был журналистомFelicity Jones: 'There's a sensation when you're performing of release'. Фелисити выросла в деревне Боурнвилль, южном пригороде Бирмингема,=Acting is like a drug, something Felicity Jones can't live without куда она переехала в возрасте трёх лет со старшим братом и матерью после развода родителей. Ещё в раннем возрасте она проявила интерес к актёрскому искусству, во многом благодаря тому, что её дядя также является актёромRogue One star Felicity Jones: 'I can still be quite incognito', а также влиянию матери, постоянно водившей её с братом в театры и кино. Она училась в школе для девочек Кинг-Нортон и Хэндвортской школе имени короля Эдуарда VI, а затем изучала английский язык в колледже Уодхэма в городе Оксфорд, который окончила в 2006 годуFelicity Jones: from The Archers to the Oscars, где также играла в студенческих спектакляхThe Oxford Student, таких как «Аттис» и шекспировская «Комедия ошибок».Felicity Jones Biography Выпускная работа Фелисити в колледже была посвящена британской писательнице Вирджинии Вулф. thumb|left|200px|Фелисити Джонс в юности Первые роли Фелисити Джонс на экране — Элис Бастейбл в телефильме «Искатели сокровищ» (1996) и Этель Хэлоу в первом сезоне телесериала 1998 года «Самая плохая ведьма»Felicity Jones: rising star. С 2006 года Джонс появлялась в большом количестве фильмов, включая «Нортенгерское аббатство» (2007), «Возвращение в Брайдсхед» (2008), «Шери» (2009) и «Буря» (2010). Её роль в фильме «Как сумасшедший» (2011) была встречена одобрением критиков и Джонс получила многочисленные награды, в том числе специальный приз жюри на кинофестивале Сандэнс 2011 года. Заметными ролями Фелисити стали роль возлюбленной Теодора Драйзера Нелли Тернан в фильме «Невидимая женщина» (2013) и жены Стивена Хокинга Джейн Хокинг в фильме «Вселенная Стивена Хокинга» (2014). В 2016 году Джонс снялась в приключенческом триллере «Инферно», фантастической драме «Голос монстра» и в фильме серии «Звёздные войны» «Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории». thumb|250px|В роли ведьмы Этель Хэлоу В 2014 году за роль Джейн Хокинг Джонс получила признание критиков и номинации на премии «Золотой глобус»Golden Globes 2015 - full list of winners, SAGStephen Hawking's ex-wife on what she really thought of Felicity Jones, BAFTABattle of the Bafta actresses: How Felicity Jones and Keira Knightley raced to stardom и «Оскар» за лучшую женскую роль. В 2016 году она получила премию «Британия» как «Актёр года»Britannia honour for Felicity Jones. Среди театральных работ Джонс значится роль Герды в «Снежной королеве» (Newbury Theatre, 2005—2006), Лорел в «Меловом саду» (2008), Луизы Миллер в драме «Коварство и любовь» (2011). Личная жизнь В течение десяти лет Фелисити встречалась со скульптором Эдвардом Форнайлсом, с которым познакомилась в Оксфорде; пара распалась в 2013 году. В 2015 году Джонс начала встречаться с режиссёром Чарльзом Гардом. Они обручились в мае 2017 года и поженились 30 июня 2018 годаFelicity Jones Marries Director Charles Guard in Secret Ceremony. Актриса «Звёздных войн» thumb|left|240px|На съёмках фильма «Изгой» В феврале 2015 года по рекомендации своего агентаFelicity Jones Opens Up About Feminism, Pay Equality and 'Star Wars: Rogue One’ Фелисити Джонс приняла роль Джина Эрсо в телефильме «Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории» (2016). По заявлению самой актрисы, вдохновение в поисках внутреннего мира своего персонажа, ищущей себя женщины, она черпала в личности североамериканской актрисы и бойца различных боевых искусств Ронды РаузиLos Angeles Times|title=Felicity Jones, the heroine of 'Rogue One: A Star Wars Story,' projects calm despite a galaxy of chaos, а также из прослушивания музыки группы Florence and the Machine. Давая оценку работе актрисы на съёмках, режиссёр фильма Гарет Эдвардс говорил, что работа Фелисити в кадре даже без режиссёрского руководства настолько полна и разнообразна, что в итоговом фильме зритель видит Джин Эрсо как очень глубокого персонажа с миллионом разных мыслей. Работы в «Звёздных войнах» *«Звёздные войны: Силы судьбы» ** ** *«Звёздные войны: Повстанцы» ** *«Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории» Упоминания thumb|250px|Фелисити Джонс с фигуркой своего персонажа * * * * Примечания и сноски thumb|180px|Фелисити Джонс с Чарльзом Гардом Ссылки на внешние источники * * * Категория:Актёры «Звёздных войн» Категория:Родившиеся в 1983 году Категория:Актёры озвучивания «Звёздных войн»